Scrapbook
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: A collection of One Piece one-shots, some ZoLu, some just the Straw Hat crew in all their canon glory. Summary for each story below authors note. Some Yaoi/shounen-ai/slash. Fluffy!
1. Unexpected Outcome

**A:N/ Hi! This is my first ever OP fanfic, so I'm really curious to how I did. (It's also the first yaoi fanfic I've ever written.) I have to give some other fanfic author(s) some credit here (don't remember who) because their awesome fic inspired me to write this. So thanks!**

* * *

**Title/prompt: Unexpected Outcome**

**Rating: T (minor coarse language, yaoi/shounen-ai)**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy **

**Summary: One night on watch, Zoro discovers that maybe Nami wasn't as horrible as he thought she was. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

Zoro yawned, leaning against the main mast of the Going Merry. It was a nice night, perfect for watch; fairly warm, calm waters, twinkling stars - but Zoro wasn't satisfied. Right now, the only darkness he wanted to see was behind his eyelids. _Nami, that witch… _he thought. _What have I done to deserve this? It isn't my night; it's hers. That means that damn love-cook should be the one out here, not me. _

A small voice told him it was probably retribution for leaving her to carry her own shopping bags, but he quickly shushed it. _She's not a child. She can carry her own damn bags._ Zoro scowled. His internal rant was doing nothing for his mood, which meant that this precious alone time was wasted. If only it hadn't been given with malicious intent, he probably would've enjoyed the quiet time.

Zoro's eye twitched. Did he almost just….pout? Like a petulant child? He was Zoro, the demon pirate hunter. He showed no emotion, except the occasional annoyance and battle lust. He wasn't his captain, who wore his heart on his sleeve. He set his jaw in irritation.

His mind drifted unwillingly to his rubber comrade. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew his feelings for his captain - for Luffy - were quickly growing to be more than required (or allowed) for a normal captain-swordsman relationship. They already are past that point, the voice said. He pretended not to hear.

The idea of Luffy being the lover of anyone just seemed preposterous. Luffy was more innocent than a child - even just thinking of the boy in a romantic way would make anyone feel vile. Not that he was thinking of Luffy that way. Because he wasn't. Just because he was more aware of the boy lately, that didn't mean anything. So what if he noticed the way Luffy's eyes grew big - like a puppy's - when he wanted something, or the way he sashayed when he walked…Oh God. This was not good.

Zoro tensed when he heard a rustling noise, resting his hand softly on one of his swords. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Was that…? Zoro quickly got up. He sighed as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Luffy…" Zoro felt a headache coming on. Nami would be pissed if he didn't do something. "Stop eating all of our provisions," he said in a tired voice. Luffy froze, his hand still in the fridge.

"Mphm," Luffy mumbled, acting a bit ashamed. Zoro shot him a look as saw his captain's hand reach back toward the fridge. The swordsman was almost reminded of a squirrel when he saw the way Luffy's cheeks were puffed out. Luffy paused, swallowing the massive amount of food he had stuffed in his mouth, and Zoro quickly banished that thought. "Zoro."

"Luffy, why the hell are you in the kitchen at this time of night?" Zoro asked, though he knew the answer. Luffy grinned.

"Midnight snack," he said cheekily. Zoro noticed how empty the fridge was. Maybe they really did need to buy a lock for the thing.

"Luffy, you need to stop doing things like that," he admonished. Luffy pouted. _He looks so cute. _Zoro thought. _ I did not just think that._

"But Zoooorrrrrrrrooooo," Luffy whined. "I was huunnngggrrrry!" Zoro resisted the urge to whack his captain on the head. And himself, for thinking the look was anything but dangerous.

"Luffy. Get out of the kitchen." Zoro looked around and internally shrugged. _Let the love-cook clean this mess up. _He smirked evilly. Luffy's face was scrunched up in thought.

"Well, I guess if Zoro says so," he smiled. Zoro swore he had a heart palpitation. Huh? His captain was never this obedient.

"Luffy, did you eat something strange?" He would kill the love-cook if something happened to Luffy. Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

"Na, Zoro, what are you talking about?" Zoro tried in vain to filter his thoughts. If only Luffy didn't look so damn naive… Zoro tipped his head back slightly to stop the oncoming nosebleed.

"You never listen when it comes to food," Zoro finally choked out. Realization dawned in Luffy's coal black eyes.

"But Zoro's the one asking. And I like Zoro. That's what Nami said anyway," Luffy grinned. "Nami said my heart beats faster because I think Zoro is special. And if I think Zoro is that special, I should listen to him, right?" Zoro was struck by the twisted logic. It sort of made sense…if you were Luffy.

"Er…" Zoro stammered, trying to stop the oncoming blush. "Then, Luffy, get back to bed." Luffy grinned again, hopping up.

"Okay," he chirped. "See you in the morning, Zoro! Have fun on your watch!" Zoro nodded.

"See you in the morning," he grumbled back. _Maybe Nami wasn't that bad after all. _He thought grudgingly. _But she's still a witch. _Well, at least it was a start.

* * *

**A:N/ I hope you enjoyed :) Please review and tell me how I did! Criticism will be taken into account for my next fic and flames will be ignored. (Though you can flame if you want to.) **


	2. Sleep

**A:N/ Short, very short. I'm not sure I like it, but I really wanted to post something today, so... tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Title/prompt: Sleep**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy**

**Summary: "Zoro, why do you sleep so much?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**

* * *

"Zoro, why do you sleep so much?" Luffy asked, resting his head on the swordsman's shoulder. Zoro opened his mouth, but closed it again in favor of frowning. It was a simple question, but the answer was a bit complex.

"Well, why do you eat meat so much?" Zoro reasoned. Luffy stared at his in astonishment for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Zoro's frown deepened. "What?" he snapped defensively. He didn't think he'd said anything stupid.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. Of course I eat meant so much because it tastes _good_." Luffy said slowly, as if he was explaining something to a child. Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yes, _I know that_, Luffy. It was an example." Zoro sighed in annoyance when he saw Luffy's head cock to the side. "You eat meat because you like it, no?" Luffy blinked owlishly.

"No, I eat it because I like it." Zoro clenched his teeth. He could see why Nami often got so frustrated with their captain.

"That's what I just said." Luffy pouted in confusion, and Zoro felt his temper wane.

"You said, you like it no. And I do like it, so I said no." Luffy nodded wisely. Zoro felt the need to face palm at the insane logic. Explaining things was such a hassle…Zoro paused, smirking.

"Since you're obviously not going to get it, why don't you come and see?" Zoro patted his lap, causing the other boy to climb on. Luffy grinned innocently.

"Okay," he agreed easily, falling asleep quickly. The rest of the crew, while a bit surprised, enjoyed the peace and quiet that day.

* * *

**A:N/ Review please! Even though it's so short .**


	3. Love

**A:N/ Whew, barely made it! This is a prequel to the first chapter, Unexpected Outcome. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't think I'll be able to post tomorrow, but I'll post mutiple one-shots when I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title/prompt: Love**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: (Implied) Luffy/Zoro, Nami/Sanji**

**Summary: Is there more than three types of love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

There were three types of love Luffy was aware of. There was familial love, like the kind he had for Ace, and his Grandfather. There was also love for your possessions (and other material things) like he loved his straw hat, or how Zoro loved his swords. Thirdly - and lastly, in Luffy's mind - was the love for nakama and friends. It wasn't until he overheard a conversation between Nami and Sanji that he realized there might be another kind of love. Was there really? What kind of love was it? Luffy wanted to find out.

_Who should I ask?_ He wondered, his face scrunching up in thought. _Wait - I know!_ Luffy's expression brightened and he hurriedly made his way to the girls' room. Reaching the door, he knocked once, opening the door anyway after a moment of silence. (It was his ship anyway, after all.)

"Ara, Sencho-san. What a surprise," Robin smiled, looking up from her book. "Was there something you needed?" Luffy grinned. Of course Robin and Nami would know!

"Luffy," Nami said threateningly, "Do you know what time it is?" Luffy's grin slid off his face. Why wouldn't he know what time it was?

"It's night time." She glared at him.

"What do you want Luffy?" Nami asked tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. Knowing Luffy, she was probably losing beauty sleep for a stupid reason. He would pay for making her wake up in the middle of the night…it would cost him dearly. Maybe no breakfast for a week?

The sound of paper turning broke her plans. Robin, seeing nothing interesting was happening, had immersed herself in her book once more. Luffy sighed.

"Ne, Nami, you know how you and Sanji were talking the other day?" Luffy asked innocently, causing Nami to choke on air. "Well, that got me thinking; I know there are three types of love, but are there more?" Robin looked up, a hint of a smile on her face. She, because of her ability, knew a bit more than talking was going on that day.

Nami's cheeks flamed up when she saw Luffy's intent stare. Struggling to compose herself, she replied, "Yes, there are more than three types of love. There is familial love," Luffy nodded, "Material love," Luffy bobbed his head again, "Love for friends and nakama,"

"I know those already!" Luffy interrupted her, impatience showing on his face. She should've figured; this was probably one of the longest conversations Luffy had ever had.

"I wasn't done." Her patience was quickly wearing. "There is also romantic love. It's sort of like two people who…are more than friends, and…they, umm…" Luffy was much too innocent. She couldn't go into the grisly details - he probably didn't even know about kissing!

"It's like when you want to hold hands or when your heart beats faster around that person, things like that," Robin interjected. Luffy's eyes widened.

"Like with Zoro?" he asked incredulously. Nami's eyebrows shot up. "My heart beats a lot faster around Zoro than anyone else." Robin smiled. This interruption wasn't too bad.

"That would mean you like Zoro," the navigator squealed. Maybe she would let Luffy have breakfast. "You think Zoro is special." Nami smirked. _I knew it! Good thing I forced Zoro on watch! He'll think it was on purpose. _"Hey, Luffy, Zoro is on watch tonight. Why don't you go see him?" Luffy smiled.

"Okay!" He hummed a tune quietly as he walked away. As he passed the kitchen, his stomach grumbled. Well, it wouldn't hurt to eat first…

* * *

**A:N/ Review please!**


	4. Normal Day

**A:N/ Wow, this is so short. Can you tell who everyone is? This is for 4-17-10. Ugh, still have to write yesterday's and today's :p Well, I've always wanted to try a drabble in all dialogue, so...  
**

* * *

**Title/prompt: Normal Day**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: A normal day on the Thousand Sunny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Mellorine~!"

"Shut up you damn love-cook!"

"Ah, Cook-san. Thank you."

"Yum! Sanji, this is wonderful!"

"Looks delicious! Gomu Gomu no…"

"So then, I shot his eye, and he became unable to use his laser vision…"

"You're so cool!"

"Yohohoho, yohohoho! Yohohoho, yohohoho!"

"Suuuper~! To the left! To the right! Uhn!"

Well, no one could say their life was boring.

* * *

**A:N/ R 'n R**


	5. It's Implied

**A:N/ Okay, this is for 4-18-10. I'm so behind! Sigh. Anyway, this has an omake because I wanted to show what happened after. Though the omake is, like, as long as the chapter, so....**

* * *

**Title/prompt: It's Implied**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy**

**Summary: "So, who said I love you first?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

"So, who said I love you first?" Nami asked, leaning forward. It was a nice night, and the Straw Hat crew was taking advantage of it by having their meeting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Their captain and swordsman had finally admitted their relationship, leaving the other crew members free to ask questions.

Nami, the money fiend that she was, was particularly interested in the matter she'd brought up before. It was a secret unbeknownst to the couple, but Nami had started a betting pool with the rest of the crew about this matter. She had her money on Zoro, as did Sanji and Usopp. Robin, Chopper and Franky had bet on Luffy. She was sure she would win.

"So, was it Zoro? Luffy? _Who_?" she pressed impatiently. She wanted to gather her money!

Luffy glanced at Zoro and Zoro nodded slightly.

"Neither!" Luffy chirped, his grin wider than his face. Nami gaped.

"It was implied." Zoro smiled smugly at Nami's pout.

* * *

**Omake**

"So I didn't win any money?" Nami asked with a pout. Robin chuckled gently.

"I guess none of us did, Navigator-san." Nami frowned.

"Hey, so I'm really happy for you two and all," she glanced at the swordsman, "But Zoro, your debt just increased by seventy percent."

"Demon!" Luffy laughed happily.

"I'm not crying! I'm not!" Franky sobbed. "Let me sing a song in celebration! Super~!" The rest of the crew chorused their agreements, Usopp and Chopper joining Franky in his slightly disturbing dance.

Nami smiled slightly as she saw Luffy and Zoro sneak away. Maybe it was alright if she lost this bet. _I'll get my money from Zoro anyway; that extra 70% because I lost and 10% for not telling anyone they're sneaking away. _And with that joyful thought, she joined the party.

* * *

**A:N/ So, um, yeah. Oh! I almost forgot! I'd really like to thank the people who reviewed! (A special thanks goes out to just anie6142 for reviewing on every chapter!) Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy! (Hint hint, nudge, push)**


	6. Friendship

**A:N/ Yes, yes, it's very short. If I don't make 'em short though, I don't think I'll be able to make any of the deadlines. (Not that I'm doing a good job.) This is for 4-19-10.**

* * *

**Title/prompt: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: The bond between Zoro and Sanji, as explored by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

If a stranger was asked what they thought the relationship was between the chef and the swordsman of the Straw Hat crew, they would immediately say enemies. If they found out they were in fact comrades, their surprise would be immense.

The two fought so often; mostly about petty subjects. They were always violent with each other, choosing physical abuse over verbal abuse. It was a wonder how they managed to live together - and on a relatively cramped boat no less.

What the stranger wouldn't know (or see), however, is the deep respect the two held for their captain, crew, and - secretly - each other.

So the two will fight, probably scaring any people they pass by. But they won't worry about hurting each other or being hurt, because they are comrades. And if you looked beneath the surface, you can see the friendship between the men. Just don't tell anyone - it'd ruin their image.

* * *

**A:N/ Wow, the author's notes are longer than the chapter - that's kinda sad. Well, whatever. Review please!**


	7. Warmth

**A:N/ Snap, I'm still a day behind. I'm trying!! This is for 4-20-10. Zoro might be a bit OOC in this, just beware. Oh, and this prompt is meant metaphorically, if ya couldn't tell.**  


* * *

**Title/prompt: Warmth**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy**

**Summary: "You're warm, Luffy." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Zoro never knew he was cold until he felt warmth. Having isolated himself from others, surrounding himself only with the frigid steel of his blades, he supposed it was a given. You don't miss what you don't know, so he was fine then.

But now it was different. Now, he'd seen it, _felt_ it, that warmth. It had gradually warmed him up as well, and he realized how freezing he'd been. He didn't want to go back now.

Did others have the ability to share warmth, like his savior did? Were others saved from their ignorance, like he was? Or was Zoro just lucky? He had clung so tightly so the cold, yet his savior had persevered. He didn't deserve it, but that didn't change the fact that he was grateful.

"Na, Zoro, what are you thinking about?" Luffy asked curiously, poking the other boy.

Zoro glanced at him, a small smile worming its way onto his face.

"You're warm, Luffy." Zoro chuckled at Luffy's bemused expression. "You won't leave me once you become Pirate King, right?" Zoro asked offhandedly. Noting Luffy's aghast expression, he quickly added, "Just checking."

"I would never do that!" Luffy said fiercely, his coal eyes sincere. "We're going to be together forever, right?" Luffy grinned widely.

He threw Luffy a smirk in return. The moment was a bit too sappy for Zoro, but since it was Luffy, he didn't really mind.

"Mm. Forever."

* * *

**A:N/ Review please.**


	8. Fishing

**A:N/ I find it really annoying how ****ff[dot]net ****always makes stories look shorter. Oh well. This is for 4-21-10. **

* * *

**Title/prompt: Fishing**

**Rating: T (Sanji swears once)**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: "It seems Sanji is better at fishing than Usopp is."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and cannot wait until the next chapter comes out.**

* * *

"I'm hungry…Sanji, food!" Luffy whined, latching onto the chef's leg. Sanji glared at his captain, trying to shake him off.

"You just ate!" he yelled, a tick mark appearing on his face. "Luffy, get the hell off me!"

"But Sanji…! I'm so hungry!" Luffy cried, letting the chef go. "Foooood…" he moaned pitifully.

Usopp glanced at him from his perch on the railing of the Thousand Sunny. The fishing pole in his hand had remained still for too long and he was starting to get bored.

"Is food all you ever think about?" the sharpshooter muttered, tugging the line up. He noted the bare hook with disinterest and hopped down to work on his inventions. Sanji smirked.

"Hey, Usopp, distract Luffy." Usopp opened his mouth to protest this injustice. He _always_ entertained Luffy; couldn't Sanji handle him this once? "You're just so good at it." Sanji inwardly grimaced. He hated complimenting men, but he didn't want to deal with Luffy, so…

Usopp tilted his head back and laughed haughtily. _Hook, line, and sinker. _

"Well, of course!" he proclaimed loudly. "Come, Luffy! I shall tell you of the time the great Captain Usopp-sama met his friend Sogeking!" Luffy perked up and Chopper wandered over. The two listened raptly as Usopp animatedly told his tale.

"Crisis averted, it seems," Robin remarked from her Adirondack on the upper part of the deck. "At least for now." Nami tried to hide her smile from her spot next to her.

"It seems Sanji is better at fishing than Usopp is."

* * *

**A:N/ Review. Please?**


	9. Lost

**A:N/ Aw, poor Zoro! :D I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading this. **

* * *

**Title/prompt: Lost**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy (light)**

**Summary: Luffy says something surprising when the crew is making fun of Zoro about his ability to get lost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

Roronoa Zoro had the odd ability to get lost even on a straight, clearly marked path and given directions. If you told him to go up the staircase that was five feet away, he would mysteriously find himself in the middle of a forest, or perhaps on the coast of an undiscovered ocean. If you told him to go east, he would turn left before realizing east was to the right on the map. (In which, he would still go the wrong way.)

The swordsman was in denial of his ability - no, talent - and always thought that the others were exaggerating when they joked about him; which was fairly often. His directional sense was bad, yes, but not _that_ bad. The injustice of it all irked him.

"What can find a dead end in the afterlife?" Sanji asked from his seat at the dinner table. Nami giggled, causing hearts to appear in Sanji's eyes.

"Yohohoho! I think…no I don't! I don't have a brain!" Brook laughed. "Skull joke!" Luffy, who had long since finished any food within a 50 meter radius, burst out laughing.

"As I thought, you're very interesting!" Luffy grinned.

"Is it Zoro?" Chopper asked excitedly, referring to Sanji's earlier 'question.' Sanji nodded and Zoro looked up when he heard his name.

"What?" he asked, wondering what his crew found so amusing. Robin smiled wryly.

"It seems Kenshi-san is lost in our conversation," she said dryly, causing the others to break out in raucous laughter. Zoro frowned.

"What?!" he repeated. Usopp stood up and placed his foot on his chair.

"Yosh, the great Usopp-sama shall grace you with a joke as well!" The crew quieted down, waiting. It was when Usopp glanced at Zoro that Zoro figured out what was going on. The realization on his face must've inspired the compulsive liar, because a moment later, he said, "What's green and white and red all over?" Even Sanji cracked a grin at that one. It wasn't often that the green-haired man blushed.

"Zoro!" Luffy laughed, holding his stomach. He loved his crew!

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled, desperately trying to hide his flaming cheeks. Franky struck a pose. He was very grateful he had been forced to join this crew; it was always so much fun.

Luffy smiled and put his hand up for a minute, causing the noise to cease. The others watched with interest, curious to what their captain would say.

"It's okay, Zoro. I'll keep you from getting lost." Luffy had no idea why Zoro looked like a lobster for the next few days.

* * *

**A:N/ Well, this means I'm all caught up. (I probably won't be for long though...) If you would like to suggest a prompt, please do! Review! (That rhymed!)**


	10. Timing

**A:N/ Okay, this one is short enough to not warrant a summary. I hoped it makes you smile!

* * *

**

**Title/prompt: Timing**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: Not own do I. **

* * *

If there was one thing Monkey D. Luffy had, it was the worst timing. He fell asleep in the middle of fights. He got hungry in the middle of the night, and he doubted himself only at the most critical moments.

Anyone who knows Luffy can personally attest to this fact. He came into the world just when his father, Dragon, had just started on his path to becoming a world renowned revolutionary. He met his brother, Ace, when the boy hated himself (and others) most. He told Zoro to join his crew when he was tied to a post, Usopp when Kaya needed him most, Nami when she was stealing treasure (from pirates)…the list could go on.

Looking back, though, they realized that Monkey D. Luffy might just have the best timing of all.

* * *

**A:N/ Review. Oh, and has anyone read the new chapter? FLASHBACK!! Yay! : D  
**


	11. Magic

**A:N/ So, I've actually had this written for a while, just didn't get around to typing it. I've never written in Chopper's POV, so... **

** Oh, and updates will be excruciatingly slow; I'll warn you now.**

**Title/prompt: Magic**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy (light/implied)**

**Summary: Maybe it's all right to believe in magic. **

**Disclaimer: Own One Piece? Me? Haha. I wish.  
**

* * *

Tony Tony Chopper was often ridiculed about his childish tendencies and beliefs before joining the Straw Hat crew.

"You're too gullible," They would say, "Things such as magic and kryptonite don't exist." And for a long time, Chopper - kind of - believed them. Maybe he was just gullible… maybe he should be a realist.

Oh, sure, he kept up appearances; he didn't want to worry Doctor or Doctorine, after all. He didn't want Doctor to think that he didn't believe in his cure, either - Chopper did, he really did. He just figured it was a complex science or something, not magic.

But then he met Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was the captain of the Straw Hat crew, and perhaps the most admirable man Chopper had ever met (besides Doctor, of course). Luffy didn't care what others thought. He didn't try to change himself to fit another's expectations; he was Monkey D. Luffy, nothing more, nothing less. He accepted everyone and everything with a huge smile.

He was the opposite of Chopper. Chopper, who had tried to change himself, tried to be more mature because someone _else_ thought he should be. Chopper, who had clung to his ambitions for dear life. You see, Luffy didn't _cling_ to his dreams; he chased after them with all of his might. Chopper found it hard to believe Luffy even wanted him in his crew.

"Chopper, look!" Luffy said excitedly, "We're in the sky! The Going Merry is flying!" Luffy grinned and danced a little jig. "To Skypiea!"

Chopper smiled, feeling a rush of gratitude towards his childish captain. Luffy had opened his mind to the possibilities. Luffy had allowed - no, encouraged - Chopper to believe in magic, and here was the payoff. An island in the sky. People had ridiculed the Straw Hats for believing, and yet, there they were.

Chopper believed that Luffy had a magic of his own.

"Zoro, look! Look!" Luffy cried, leaning on the swordsman. Chopper noticed Zoro tense at the contact.

"Ah." Luffy threw his arms around Zoro's neck, and Chopper noticed the swordsman relax; even if just a little.

Chopper was content to let Luffy work his magic on others.

* * *

**A:N/ Again, to reiterate; updates will be slow. But they will happen (probably), so stick with me! (Please!)**


	12. Before

**A:N/ Mwahaha I updated! Yay! (I've been having a serious case of writers block.) Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Title/prompt: Before**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy if you squint, look at it upside down, and spin three times. **

**Summary: "Sometimes I wonder how you and Luffy survived by yourselves!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue me, 'cause I'm negative money right now.  
**

* * *

The sun rose higher in the sky, casting a reddish light on the water. Seagulls flew gracefully above, diving every once in awhile to pick a fish from the sea. Waves lapped gently against the small boat, causing it to rock in a soothing motion. A man, no older than nineteen, gazed at the scenery impassively, breaking away every once in awhile to make sure of their direction.

The man pulled out a map quietly, careful not to awaken his rambunctious companion. If on the off chance his companion did wake up, he'd have to deal with him for that much longer that day, a thing he wasn't quite sure he could do.

He unfolded the map, scanning it quickly.

"We're in East Blue right now," he murmured quietly, "And we want to go to Grand Line, which is here," he paused to put his finger on the point. "So we should be going…left?" He looked to his left and shrugged.

"Zoro?"A sleepy voice called loudly. The man - Zoro - tensed, muttering a few choice words. So much for not waking his companion up. "I'm hungry…" Zoro bit back a harsh laugh. The two hadn't eaten in quite a while, and with his companion's abnormally large appetite…

"Yeah. Me too." Zoro tried to ignore the inquisitive eyes staring at him. "Damn, we should've been by an island by now! Luffy, why haven't we been?" Zoro barked in frustration. Luffy stared at him for a minute before grinning brightly.

"Na, 'Cause Zoro's an idiot!" Luffy pointed in front of them. "That's the rock over here, right? The one that's here on the map?"

"Eh, really? So we need to go right, not left?" Luffy shook his head and sighed. "What?" Zoro growled defensively. He wasn't an idiot. And even if he was - which he _wasn't_ - he didn't want to hear it from Luffy of all people! The guy was stupider than anyone Zoro had ever met. And that was saying something.

"Ah! I see a Sea King over there! Zoro, go that way!" The swordsman felt a vein throb. "Captain's orders!" Luffy paused. "Looks yummy!"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Geeze! Luffy, stop eating all our food! Zoro, get your lazy butt up!" Nami screamed. "Now!" Zoro glared at her before hoisting himself up. Luffy just grinned and snuck one last stretchy mouthful. Or three. "Luffy!"

"She-devil," Zoro grumbled. Nami glared at him, which he gladly would've returned; that is, if he didn't have to worry about his debt. Stupid Nami.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Luffy survived by yourselves!" Nami said exasperatedly. She paused. "Actually, I don't want to know," she decided after a moment of intense deliberation.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Usopp agreed.

* * *

**A:N/ I'd just like to thank everyone who read/is reading this story! 5,160 views on a story written by lil' old me! I was ecstatic! A special thanks to all those who've reviewed. You guys rock!  
**


	13. Holidays

**A:N/ So I'm posting! It's my birthday today, so I wanted to post something... and here you go! Oh, and real quick, most of the holidays below are Japanese, but all are real. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Title/prompt: Holidays**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Zoro/Luffy (one-sided)**

**Summary: Nami asks the crew what their favorite holidays are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but maybe you could give me it as a birthday present?**

* * *

Nami sighed blissfully, her back arching as she stretched in the sun. She smiled, absentmindedly checking her Log Pose for the sixth time in twenty minutes. Ah, good, the Thousand Sunny was still on track. The ship was nearing a summer island on the Grand Line, and the Straw Hat crew was fully enjoying the pleasant heat while it lasted; well, all except for Franky, who was tinkering with some sort of… something in his workroom, and Chopper, who was holed up in the sick bay in a desperate effort to stay cool.

Nami, who particularly loved the feel of the sun's rays against her skin, was sunbathing on the deck idly. Robin was next to her, reading another book about history and using her powers to make a gentle breeze. Usopp, as per usual, was fishing – or rather, attempting to fish, while entertaining Luffy with tales of his fantasized heroics. Chopper probably would've been listening eagerly also, if not for his thick fur. _Poor thing_, Nami thought, _the heat and humidity must be terrible for him_.

Zoro was napping near Luffy's favorite seat – big surprise – and Sanji was laboring in the kitchen, making some sort of tropical drink that Nami was sure would taste like heaven. A calm, serene day… a rarity since she'd joined her pirate crew.

Robin flipped another page of her book calmly, drawing Nami from her thoughts.

"So… Robin… what kind of book are you reading?" Nami asked randomly in an effort to start a conversation. Robin regarded her for a moment before smiling.

"Ara, Nami-chan, bored already?" Nami shook her head vigorously, amusing the older woman. "It's about the culture of a few of the islands on the Grand Line. Their holidays and food and such." Nami nodded, showing she was interested. The two were silent for a few moments and it was clear that was all Robin was going to say.

"Holidays, huh?" Nami said wistfully, trying to make sure she wasn't grasping at straws. "They are certainly fun. What's your favorite holiday?" Robin closed her book and tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I'd have to say my favorite holiday is Culture day. It was a pretty big deal back when I lived in Ohara." Nami nodded understandingly. It really fit the historian's personality; especially since the book that had sparked the conversation they were having was _about_ cultures of places. "What about your favorite holiday?" Robin asked, deciding it was fine if she put her reading on hold for a while. After all, she did rather enjoy the conversations she regularly had with the younger crew member.

"Mine? Why, of course, it's the Currency and/or Stock Exchange holiday! It may be a bank holiday, but that's really the best part, right?" Nami smiled deviously as she answered. Money was the best thing… Her eyes turned to Beli and she quickly lost herself in an extravagant daydream.

Luffy, who had quickly gotten bored once Usopp had finished his story, gasped loudly. The others turned to him with alarm, noting his shell-shocked face.

"Nami! Robin! Why?" He cried in horror. "Everyone knows the best holiday is Thanksgiving! The holiday about food! Of course it's the best! How," he said dramatically, "could you even think otherwise!"

Nami face-palmed, ashamed that she was worried for even a second. It was Luffy; _obviously_ it wasn't anything serious. She was once again stunned by how simple-minded her captain was.

"Luffy, not everything is about food," Nami paused, as if to let it sink in, though she clearly heard his unsaid 'it should be'. "Besides! Thanksgiving just happens to have a feast. It's about _giving thanks_, not eating. Hence _Thanksgiving_." Luffy blinked owlishly and Nami heard Robin chuckle good-naturedly.

"Oh! I see!" The light bulb above his dense head was practically visible. Usopp, taking advantage of the momentary silence, laughed heartily, his body already in his signature pose.

"I think you're all wrong!" he declared. "April Fool's Day is surely the best! It's the only time I can lie to people and they won't mind, because it's expected!" he added in his normal voice. The others sweat-dropped.

_It's always expected with you_, the three thought simultaneously, though none ventured to say it.

"No, Currency and/or Stock Exchange holiday is the best!" Nami retorted, forgetting that the topic wasn't really which holiday was the best. "It's a holiday about money!"

"Food!" Luffy cried.

"Lies!" Usopp howled. Robin just stared silently.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your drinks are ready to be tasted! Oh, how the liquid is lucky to be able to touch your sweet tongues!" Sanji babbled, much to the irritation of Nami. Robin took her drink gracefully, bowing her head in thanks while making sure her eyes never left the figures of her crewmates.

"This is delicious, Cook-san," Robin complimented warmly after a sip. Sanji half melted in delight as he carefully handed the other drink to Nami. The noise ceased as they were all distracted by the blonde. Luffy and Usopp drooled while Nami smiled appreciatively at the cook.

"It's absolutely magnificent!" Nami squealed, ignoring Sanji's cry of 'Mellorine!' Nami took another sip before asking, "Ah, Sanji, what is your favorite holiday?" The cook's eyes grew into hearts.

"Nami-san wants to know more about me!" _Not really…_ "It has to be a tie between Valentine's day and White day, when I can give and receive homemade chocolate to and from beautiful ladies!" _How… fitting. _

"I see," Nami said carefully, and the conversation mostly died out. Sanji went back to the kitchen to prepare an elaborate dinner, Luffy began imitating Chopper, and Usopp went back to fishing. Zoro was asleep as he had been.

"Ne, Robin, everyone's answers were so… expected of them! I'm almost surprised," Nami noted. Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"I have a feeling, though, if you ask all of the other crew members, you'll get at least one answer you won't expect." Robin had always been very perceptive, so Nami didn't doubt her words.

"Well… Chopper's is probably Christmas," Robin smiled, "Franky's is probably…. Marine day, if I had to guess, and Zoro's is probably… Health and Sports day?" Nami snickered.

"It does fit him," Robin chuckled along with her. Nami nodded and snuggled into her chair. She was quite curious as to who was going to have the unexpected answer, but the sun's rays were starting to make her feel drowsy…

By the time dinner had rolled around, Nami had found out that she'd guessed correctly for both Chopper's and Franky's favorite holiday. She'd yet to ask the final remaining member of the Straw Hat crew, and resolved to find out after dinner. The hullaballoo of the final feeding time of the day would make it nearly impossible to have a decent conversation with the green-haired man (though their similar personalities and tendency towards fighting made it quite difficult also).

"Zoro!" Nami called, catching the man on his way to the Crows Nest, where he did his nightly training. Zoro turned to her suspiciously. If this had something to do with his debt… "What is your favorite holiday?" He was taken aback at the seemingly random question.

"My favorite holiday?" He asked, as if to make sure he'd heard her right. Nami nodded impatiently.

"Yes, your favorite holiday. What is it?" The pair stood silently for several minutes before the final amount of Nami's patience had been spent. "Well?" she snapped, causing Zoro to break out of his stupor.

"It's, uhm, Children's day," Zoro fumbled, his cheeks lightly dusting with pink. Nami blinked owlishly but accepted the bizarre (for Zoro, at least) answer with a shrug. Seems Robin had been right.

Zoro turned away from her and walked hastily towards his weights. Nami watched him for a moment, but ultimately left to watch the sunset from the deck. Zoro sighed in relief once he felt her gaze drift away from him.

He was very happy Nami hadn't questioned his choice of holiday, because _there was no way in hell he'd ever tell her his favorite holiday was Luffy's birthday.

* * *

_

**A:N/ Wow, so, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this was actually a lot longer than I'd planned. Meh. I'm glad, though :) **

**Oh, and seeing the newest chapter of One Piece - (POSSIBLE SPOILERS) - I'm very sad! I don't want One Piece to go on a break for a month! Wahhh... and the crew isn't gonna see each other for two years! Luffy's gonna be19 (probably)! That's almost just... wrong! (POSSIBLE SPOILERS END!) **

**Okay, so I guess my mini-rant is done... but tell me what you think about the recent chapters when you review because it's my birthday and it'd make me really happy if you reviewed! So REVIEW! Please!  
**


End file.
